Cruiserweight Love?
by 619-Princess
Summary: Paul London has a crush.But he's afraid of what will happen when he tells....him.SLASH! my fist slash fic BE NICE! LondonMysterio
1. Chapter 1

**Cruiserweight Love?**

A/N: This is only my second fic, and my first stab at a slash romance thingy. SO DON'T EXPECT PERFECTION!

Paul London walked angrily out of the ring. He couldn't believe he just lost his title! He had worked so hard to get to that, and then poof! Lost to a cocky new cruiserweight. And on his first night no less!

He entered backstage, and headed to the locker room. He was packing his stuff. He didn't think he could stand staying here, on the verge of tears.

"I can't believe I just lost my belt." He said sadly out loud. "It meant so much to me…" He paused to wipe his eyes.

He jumped when he heard somebody behind him.

"It's ok Paul, you'll get that title back in no time."

He turned around, and made a small smile.

"Hi Rey."

"What are you doing?" Rey asked, eyeing the half-packed duffel bag. "Your not thinking of leaving are you?"

"Umm…well," Paul blushed. He had never told anybody, but he had a big crush on Oscar, ever since he had started in the WWE. And he never would tell anybody. What would people think if they're ex-cruiserweight champion was _gay_? "yeah, I don't think I can stand it if that prick parades that title around in front of my face."

"Like I said before, he's not going to have the title for long. That little punk just got lucky."

Paul sat down, and put his face in his hands. He'd be damned if he let Mysterio see him cry! He could feel Rey near him, so he looked up. He was sitting next to him.

"What's the matter? You're a much better wrestler than that…that…_thing_" Oscar said, trying to chose the right words to describe the new champ. "You know that, I know that, and _he_ knows that! He knows he got lucky."

Paul kept his face buried in his hands. "What if-what if he is better than me? He said quietly, his voice cracking despite his best effort to stop. "Maybe…maybe his is just better than me.."

Rey put his hand on the younger mans' shoulder. "Paul, he isn't. How many times do I have to say this? HE. JUST. GOT. LUCKY. He isn't better than you, he isn't anywhere near better than you." He smiled. "Take it from me. Remember I'm an 8 time Cruiserweight champ!"

London had to laugh, even though his face was still in his hands. But this time, it was to prevent Oscar from seeing him blush, because he still had his hand on his shoulder. Paul finally looked up. "Haha, thanks Oscar, you really help."

"I live to serve. Speaking of serving, I gotta go, I have a match."

"What does that have to do with serving?"

"Absolutely nothing."

London smiled again. Then frowned. He didn't want Rey to leave. He wanted him to stay with him, he had cheered him up so much.

"Hey," Rey asked, before walking out the door. "does this mean your going to stay? I'd like to have you see me kick Joey Mercury's butt!"

Paul thought about it. "Well.. I guess so.." He trailed off. He wasn't really thinking about the title anymore. All he could think about was Rey. Should he tell him? If he did, would he feel the same? If he didn't, would he lose Rey forever as a friend? Maybe…possibly…could Rey feel the same? All of these questions raced in Paul's mind as he stood up.

"Oscar?" he asked timidly," Can I talk to you? It will only take a second."

"_He looks so nervous"_ Rey thought. _"I wonder…no, he couldn't be! He couldn't…he couldn't.."_

Out loud, he said "Sure, what's up?"

London tried to think of the right words. _"Rey, I love you. I've loved you ever since my first day here. I'm crazy about you. Please feel the same way. Please don't hate me because I love another man."_

"Um…have you ever felt a certain way about somebody, a friend, that you know you shouldn't be feeling? Like…love?"

Rey's heart pounded violently in his chest. _"Am I dreaming? Is he really saying that he…loves me? No, he couldn't, that would be too good to be true…"_

"Um…I'm not sure I follow"

"Well," Paul struggled, "there's this person. And this person, loves one of their friends, but this person is too shy to say anything, because he- I meant this person, is too afraid of what their friend may think."

Rey looked dumbfounded. "Are…are you saying…are you saying you love me?"

London gulped. "Y-yes." He stammered, looking at Oscar warily, like he would blow up, or hit him.

Rey sighed happily. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," London replied guiltily. "Listen, I understand. I promise I won't bother you again." He stood up to leave, when Rey grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes.

London sat back down, this time a little closer to Rey. "You…you love me too?"

Oscar nodded his head and pulled Paul closer to him. They pulled in for a _very_ sweet kiss. They even locked tongues a little!

As they pulled away, London smiled. He was happier than he had ever been, title or not.

What cha think? Should I continue, or abandon all hope of ever being a romance writer? PLEASE REVIEW, I WANNA KNOW! Was it any good? (It was my first slash)


	2. Chapter 2

**HI EVERYBODY! Here comes my second chap., hope you like it lots… MWAH Byes!**

"Beep,beep,beep."

"Ughhh"

"Beep,Beep,Beep!"

"Ughhh!"

"BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!"

"Grrr..I'm up already!" Rey grumbled as he rolled out of bed. He hated mornings, especailly this one. He was barely changed when he heard a knock on his hotel room door.

He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey Paul!"He said cheerfully…well as cheefully as he could. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, the flight is in a couple hours, so I figured I might as well come with you. Seeing as I don't have a car." He added, smiling. Then again, Rey _always_ made him smile.

Rey rolled his eyes at his love. "Oh, I know you just wanted to come by me _amor_."

"You caught me. Did you just wake up? We have to go, now!" Paul said, glancing at the alarm clock. It read 5:28 A.M.

"I know, I know." Rey sighed. He really did not want to go to the show tonight. He glanced at Paul, wondering if he should tell him or not. _"He deserves to know! I at least owe him that much!"_

"Umm..amor? I need to tell you something. About the show tonight."

"What is it?" Paul asked, looking concerned. He wondered what could be bothing his love so much.

"Well…Teddy Long called me last night. He said something about wanting me in a match tonight.."

"That's good though!" London said happily.

"No, it's not. You see, he wants a Number One Contender Match for the Cruiserweight title. Me against…you." Mysterio gulped. "And…he wants it to be a Street Fight." He added in a rush.

Paul looked shocked. "I can't…I can't fight you! Especailly in a Street Fight! We have to find a way out of it."

"I already asked, he said it's final." The luchadore shook his head sadly. "We have to do it."

Paul looked at Rey in dismay. "I guess…I guess we _have_ no choice."

"Look, we both have to promise to give our all in this match, no matter what." Mysterio said, looking Paul in the eye. "We have to make it beliveable, alright? No going easy, no letting the other win. You agree?"

Paul nodded his head, but said nothing.

Rey looked at him again. "You agree?"

Paul looked in Rey's chocolate colored eyes. "Yes, your right." He said finally.

"Alright then, let's go." Rey said, grabbing his bag and heading out the door. "Wait." He said, and gave Paul a kiss. "Now, let's go."

The plane ride was a living Hell. Both men where extremely nervous. Neither of them wanted to fight there new-found lover.

"_I don't want to fight him tonight!" _Paul thought desperately. _"I wish I could get out of it somehow…"_

A few seats away, Rey was pondering similar thoughts. _"I can't hurt him, even if I wanted to! He means too much to me. What if he got hurt? God…what if I hurt him? I would never forgive myself! God…."_

As they waited for their luggage to come around the circular conveyer belt, London tried to strike up conversation with Rey.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine." He said soothingly to an on edge Mysterio. "Besides," He said, trying to smile and forcing a laugh. "what could go wrong?"

Rey felt his stomach knot when he thought about all the things that could go wrong…

Short chap. I know…DAMN YOU WRITERS BLOCK!DAMN YOU!Eh, well I hope you like my plot twist!Stay tuned for the next chap. Coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there people, sorry for such a late update. I've been super busy with school shopping and crap like that, so I just haven't had the time…

Discalimer: I don't own nutun' in dis story..cep' the story idself… XxXx Ten minutes before the match xXxX 

"Are you ready?" Paul asked nevously.

"Seriously? No." Rey replied truthfully

"I know, neither am I." London confessed. "But we have to do it right? There's no way out of it.."

"I know, but that still doesn't change the fact that I really don't want to do this."

A voice interrupted. "Rey, Paul, come on your match is in three minutes!"

"We're coming."

"Hold on a second Paul." Rey said suddenly, blocking the doorway. "I need to tell you something. No matter what happens out there, in the ring, it doesn't change anything between us. Right?"

"Of course." London said smiling a little. "Let's go, ok?"

Rey bit his lower lip as he followed his lover out of the locker room. _"What am I going to do? I love Paul, I'd never hurt him! And he'd never hurt me! But… I want that title. I want to be the Cruiserweight Champ. Am I willing to hurt Paul to get there though?"_

His theme music interrupted his grim thoughts. As he walked out to the screaming fans, he tried to mask his frown, tried to smile and make everybody think that he and Paul where just friends.

He turned his head slightly as London's music began. He watched him run into the ring, and start doing his trade mark flips of the top turnbuckle. He watched it, but he really wasn't. He was there, but he wasn't. It felt as if he was just watching the match, instead of actually fighting in it. Everything felt surreal to him. He snapped into reality as he heard the bell ring for the start of the match.

Paul and Rey circled each other. They started to grapple when Paul pushed Rey on the ropes.

"One..two.." The ref counted as London released Rey. They each exchanged chops for a while while Tazz and Micheal Cole commentated.

"Ow, that one had to hurt Cole." Tazz winced as Rey hit Paul with a straight right hand.

"Is it just me?" Cole asked. "Or are these guys' giving 50 percent? They are not on there A game."

"I know Cole, I wonder what's up with these two? This isn't a traditional street fight over here at all.."

Suddenly, Rey got ready for the 619. He bounced back from the ropes and ran. He almost hit Paul, but he ducked out just in time. Paul hit him with a boot to the gut and gained control of the match. Suddenly, he rolled Rey out of the ring and followed. He continued to reach under the ring and get a ladder.

"Oh, man, here we go! Now this is a street fight!" Tazz exclaimed.

He set up the ladder under the bottom rope. He positioned Mysterio and got back in the ring. He slid into a baseball slide, trying to kick the ladder, resulting in Rey getting a face full of ladder. He was just about to hit it when Rey moved out of the way and was able to push the ladder, hitting the frustrated London full on in the face. He looked to make sure he was ok. He wasn't moving.

"Oh no, please no. Please let him be alright. I didn't mean to hurt him, please, please…" 

"Paul, Paul, say something." Rey said, furiously shaking London. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry, please wake up."

Meanwhile the EMT's where rushing down the ramp to London's aid. They got the stretcher and lifted Paul into it. They proceeded to hurry back down the ramp, with an anxious Mysterio on their heels.

"We need to take him to the E.R." One of them said, examining Paul's head. "This is quite a blow."

"I'm coming with you." Rey said promptly. "This is my fault, and he's my best friend, he needs me."

The EMT looked at him for a second. "Alright, if you must."

As Rey sat alone in the back of the ambulance with Paul, he put his head in his hands and tried to blink away the tears starting to form.

"_This is my fault. This is all my fault. What was I thinking? Bringing a ladder into this…. I'll never forgive myself for this. I swore I'd never hurt him..but,"_ Rey felt a pang of guilt. _"I wanted that title. I wanted to be the champion. I paid my dues, I'm way good enough. Maybe..maybe I wanted to hurt him?"_

So, how'd ya like? R&R please! I reeally want to hear from you. Gimme feed-back NOW!


End file.
